fireteam_pegasusfandomcom-20200214-history
PROJECT PEGASUS
'''Role''' PROJECT PEGASUS is a self funded and maintained organisation run by Commander March Wizard. The goal of the project is to take people who are no longer fit for duty and mould there talents to make them effective field operatives. Pegasus operatives are normally sent on missions that the UNSC is usually to busy to deal with, this has led to a point of contention between Wizard and some high up UNSC officials. '''Members''' '''Leadership''' * [http://fireteam-pegasus.wikia.com/wiki/March_Wizard Commander March Wizard] * Captain Picquet * Sergeant Moa (Acting Captain) * Captain Sam Dustbin (KIA) * Captain Mallow Cards (KIA) '''Troopers''' '''Fireteam Alpha''' * Unknown number of troopers '''Fireteam Bravo''' * Bloobenhauer * Dauterive * Hill * Black * Broxa Posta '''Fireteam Charlie''' '''''Current Members''''' * [[John Port]] * [[BOB]] * [[Cartman]] (WIA) * [[Brown]] (WIA) '''''Former Members''''' * [[John Blue Redshirt]] (Transferred to Fireteam Delta) * [http://fireteam-pegasus.wikia.com/wiki/Jordan_Trent Jordan Trent] (KIA) * [[Davis]] (KIA) * [[Emily Rose]] (Formally / secretly kills her teammates) * [[Mallow Cards]] (KIA) (Leader) * [http://fireteam-pegasus.wikia.com/wiki/Susan_Hawk Susan Hawk] (Pilot) (Trasferrd to Fireteam Delta) * [[Roman Lossbottom]] (WIA) * [[Kerhs]] (KIA) * [[Morgan]] (KIA) * [[Smithers]] (KIA) * [[Casper]] (KIA * [[Cheng]] (KIA) * [[Tobuku]] (KIA) * [[Bolt]] (KIA) * [[Joanus]] (KIA) * [[Qwerty]] (KIA) '''Fireteam Delta''' '''''Current Members''''' * Captain [[Picquet]] (Unknowingly) * Sergeant [[Andrew Thomas Moa]] (Sniper, Acting leader) * [[Fredrick Derick Bucket]] (Medic) * [[Carlos Udel Milkshake]] (Anti Vehicle) * [[John Blue Redshirt]] (Infantry) * David Uric [[Orange]] (Unknowingly) '''''Former Members''''' * Captain [[Sam Dustbin]] (Leader) (KIA) (2609) * [[Jun Hyena]] (Technician) (KIA) (2609) * [[Kat Archer]] (Sniper) (KIA) (2609) * [[Russ Vovolsky]] (Mechanic) (KIA) (2609) * [http://fireteam-pegasus.wikia.com/wiki/Stacy_Greyson Stacy Greyson] (KIA) (2610) * Private [[Susan Hawk]] (Pilot) (KIA) (2610) '''Fireteam Echo''' '''''Current Members''''' * [[Joan Yellow Redshirt]] (Unknown) '''''Former Members''''' * [[Daed Ydob]] (KIA) '''Non team based troopers''' * [[John Green Redshirt]] '''History''' '''The Island That Doesn't exist''' Fireteam Charlie have been separated from there sister fireteams to guard a deserted and small Island in the middle of nowhere for unknown reasons. Despite the lack of hostiles many of the team have suffered a series of unfortunate "accidents" leading to there deaths. '''The Rights Of The People''' Fireteam Delta were given numerous operations to deal with a rebel cell known as the Rights Of The People. These included eliminated the groups leader Alexander Mage and there main base of operations. Although this did come at the cost of many losses. '''Incident at Dock 666''' Fireteam Echo were sent to Trellmer to investigate Captain Picquets role in the EARTHBOUND invasion, during the mission, a force known as THE DEMON attacked the group and killed at least one member. '''SOS on Yourmat''' Fireteam Delta were sent to Yourmat to discover the source of an SOS. The team discovered the signal on an abandoned UNSC mining rig but came into conflict with a group of scavengers, after eliminating the scavengers a CRYO pod was recovered with a live inhabitant inside. '''Investigation on Lyric''' Three members of Fireteam Delta, Moa, Redshirt and Greyson were later sent to Lyric to chase down and capture a terrorist known as Sinister, Greyson was killed by Sinister. '''Gallery'''